metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chozo
instruction manual.]] The Chozo were an ancient race of birdlike beings that inhabited several planets in the cosmos, including Zebes, Elysia, SR388, Tallon IV, Bryyo and likely others. Although the eventual fate of the race as a whole is unknown, countless ruins and technological wonders are littered throughout the many of the planets they once inhabited. Culture The Chozo culture seems to have always been a peaceful one, prizing knowledge in all its forms. The Chozo were explorers in every sense of the word, simultaneously seeking scientific and technological advancement, interstellar exploration, and primal shamanistic wisdom. They often shared their wisdom with other races not as advanced as their own. Metroid Prime - See storyline section of the instruction manual. The balance between technology and spiritualism seems to be another defining trait of the Chozo culture.Metroid Prime - See logbook entry "Beginnings" in the Chozo lore section.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - See logbook entry "Age of Schism" in the Bryyo lore section. Many of their structures were built of stone, although it is clear they were capable of using far more advanced materials and building techniques. This is most prevalent in the crafting of their statues, which seem to be present in all Chozo colonies. This art form was considered to be a sacred process, reserved only for those Chozo who had lifetimes of experience in such things.Metroid Prime - See logbook entry "Statuary" in the Chozo lore section. History The history of the Chozo is shrouded in mystery, and what is known has no accurate timeline associated with it, save only that they existed well more than 1500 years ago.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption – See logbook entry “Creators” in the Elysian lore section. The species used to have a pair of wings that enabled flight on their backs, long ago. Due to their great longevity, old age wreaked havoc on thier ability to reproduce, causing a steep decline in their numbers. It is known that long ago they made contact with many races throughout the cosmos, including the Luminoth (whom they may have upon their travels, as it makes reference to them meeting them and sharing some of their technologies and wisdom as well as some religious influences), the Reptilicus, and likely the Ylla. As explorers and seekers of knowledge, they traded knowledge and wisdom with many of the races that they encountered. They built the observatory known as SkyTown high above the clouds of Elysia and built the robotic Elysians later giving them the gift of self-awareness. They colonized several worlds and left behind many relics and lore to mark their passing, the last of which is likely Tallon IV. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there is a model of an unknown solar system that may represent the Chozo home solar system. Recent History The Chozo were the adoptive parents of Samus Aran, having found Samus at Earth Colony K-2L after a Space Pirate attack destroyed the colony and killed her parents. The Chozo trained Samus to become a warrior of their people, and gave her the trademark Power Suit. Eventually Samus parted ways with the Chozo and became a Federation bounty hunter. Other than this contact and one other (with Old Bird in the Super Metroid (comic), there have been no documented encounters with the Chozo, save only with their ghostly forms on the surface of Tallon IV (who may or may not still be present after the events of Metroid Prime). What exactly happened to all of the Chozo as a whole remains a mystery. Some sources say that the Chozo were killed off by continual Space Pirate raiding Super Metroid (comic) – See issue #4 page 3 or by out of control Metroids.Metroid – See instruction manual pages 5-6 Other sources would indicate that the Chozo attained some form of ascension beyond physical being''Metroid Prime'' – See logbook entry “Exodus” in the Chozo lore section. or exist only in a maddened state of dimensional flux upon Tallon IV.Metroid Prime – See logbook entries "Chozo Ghost" and "The Turned" creatures and Chozo lore sections. Yet others believe there are surviving Chozo, albeit in hiding (this is true for Old Bird). Likely, a combination of all of the above factors were responsible the Chozo disappearance and it would seem that in all but isolated cases, the Chozo as a whole no longer physically grace the cosmos. Known Chozo *Old Bird *Grey Voice *Platinum Chest *De'la *Dryn *Ou-Qua *Chozo Searcher(?) (?): True name unknown. Trivia * The only games where the relics of the Chozo are not present are Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Fusion. Though they were not in the game, Samus met a species almost identical to the Chozo in Echoes (the Luminoth) and in Hunters (the Alimbics). In Metroid Fusion, she discovered an X Parasite mimicking a Chozo Statue. * Most Metroid games mention the intelligence of the Chozo, but they mention only their technological inventions until Metroid Prime. They saw the future of the Leviathan and Metroid Prime. The method for how the Chozo saw the future is unknown, only that they went to Tallon IV to rid themselves of the technology so it may have been magic. It may be like the Reptilicus, over time they began to convert to magic until the Chozo split into two groups. The lore in Metroid Prime states this: ::"At the highest point of our city lies the fountain, a wellspring of pure water that flows throughout our civilization. It is the jewel of the Chozo, the life-giver, and yet its waters speak of a clouded future. As we come to understand the paths of time and space more clearly, we have begun to glimpse rough tatters of past and future, glittering behind reality like soft lights behind a curtain. We have seen the fountain in these glimpses, pouring darkness instead of water, and we cannot guess what the visions mean." *The statues that the Chozo have built are probably alive just like the Elysians on Elysia, as the Chozo gave them the gift of self awareness. Scans from Metroid Prime state, "As we have done for millennia, we Chozo work constantly on our statuary. The statues are our sentinels: blind but ever watchful, they are and have always been, repositories for our most precious secrets and strongest powers. The crafting of each is a long and sacred process, performed only by those Chozo who have lifetimes of experience in such things. We have left these relics on planets across the solar system. Some are merely reminders: silent emblems of the Chozo that serve as icons of peace in lands that know only war. Others wield subtle strength, exerting their influence in ways beyond the understanding of mortal creatures. Still others are guardians of our secret ways, and these can be as terrible as they are beautiful. Those who respect and honor these relics will know the friendship of the Chozo. Those who deface or destroy them will know our wrath, unfettered and raw." This can be proven as the statues blasted Meta Ridley off of the Impact Crater because Ridley had destroyed the entryway. *In the Metroid manga, the Chozo call the Metroid their children because they created them, not intending that they kill all life in their path. *Oddly, all Chozo in the manga have names consisting of colors and words, while all Chozo in Corruption have names of alien origin. This discrepancy has not been explained, as no other Chozo were named in any other official media. References Category:Intelligent Species Category:Chozo Category:Enlightened Species Category:Dimensional Category:Zebes Category: Elysia Category:SR388 Category:Tallon IV Category:Bryyo